Small Corner
by Scarfia
Summary: Is Zuko a traitor? And if so to whom? Set after finale. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar


Small Corner

Ba Sing Se had finally fallen to the Fire Nation after years of withstanding their attacks. Betrayal within the walls was the Earth Kingdom's downfall. Azula sat on the green and gold throne with an unfiltered look of pure satisfaction on her features. Next to her Zuko, her brother stood, a blank expression on his face.

Inside the throne room the sky could not be seen. Still Zuko imagined that he could see the dark blue sky. Stars dotted his eyes, but then a large white shape obscured his vision. He reeled from the suddenness. It was Avatar's bison with its master at its reins. Aang laughed mockingly at Zuko as he pointed a finger behind him at a figure in a long flowing gown. 'She's mine.' Said the Avatar silently and he held out his foot, showing Zuko where Azula's lightning had burned through his body. 'She healed me. Choose me over you.'

The banished Prince forced his eyes to open all the way, ending his little dream. He looked around quickly. Nothing was out of place and nobody had noticed his little nap. "I'm going to bed." Zuko said suddenly. The events of the day were beginning to catch up with him.

His sister curled her lip at him. "Fine. You!" She gestured lazily at a terrified guard. "Take my brother to the sleeping chambers." The guard saluted and led Zuko through the winding halls of stone to a small room.

It was reasonably comfortable looking. A large four-poster bed stood in the center of the room. To one the side of it was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. Candles sat flickering with dying light, as they burned low on a desk on the right. Zuko stepped into the room and opened the wardrobe, checking out the fancy clothes. Most of them were of a gold and green color.

He glanced sharply at the door. The guard still stood there silently. Zuko pointed a finger at the guard. "Who used to own this room? Do you know?" Bending his head down the guard replied. "Long Feng."

Zuko's eyes widened. He turned to the guard quickly. "You are dismissed." The guard nodded and stepped back a few steps making no attempts to leave.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Zuko angrily.

"Your sister wishing to ensure your safety sir. I have my orders to stay and guard your door."

"Fine." Said Zuko reluctantly. He closed the door. Turning he pressed his back into it fighting back a feeling of claustrophobia and rage. Long Feng's room. She had given him the former advisor's room. He was the man who his sister had overthrown without lifting a finger. Azula couldn't have made her message any clearer. He was completely under her control.

He pressed his hands against his head in anger. His finger brushed his scar. His mind flew to an earlier time that, as hard as it was to believe, was just that morning. He remembered Katara's hand brushing gently against his scar. It was a healing touch if there ever was one. She had accepted him for who he was. For a moment he believed that she could heal his scar away as she had begun to heal his broken spirit. Then of course the Avatar had come bursting in with his uncle and his chance was lost.

Coming back to the present he jerked his hands away from his face. Of course that was nonsense. He had never had a chance. The Avatar had stolen her and her touch away from him. Then Azula had strolled in. She had offered him a chance to gain his honor back. She had poisoned his thoughts and made him fear the path that his uncle had wanted him to choose.

He had entered the crystal covered cave realizing that he didn't feel like he could leave the path that he had pursued for so long. Of course than again he knew that he should. It would help him become the person he always wanted to be. He stood completely still for a moment thinking. Then he vaulted himself into battle with vigor. Smugly his sister had smiled when she had seen him join her side. Zuko allowed himself a quick grin at this. It was a good thing that Azula could not hear the tiny voice that had spoken deep within his mind. It was this very voice that had pushed him to this path. _Show Azula. Show her who you are. Whom, you can be. Show her that you are better_.

Stripping off his clothes down to his undergarments, Zuko hurdled himself into the bed. The cool sheets calmed him despite himself. Still he knew that he would have to be on his guard. Azula was tricky. However, she would never harm him now. If she did not need his help anymore he would not be in this cozy room, but rather within a cramped cell.

With all this on his mind it was nothing short of a miracle that he fell into a deep sleep that night. When he awoke the next morning, he felt rejuvenated. Still he found it strange that a blue dragon was swimming in and out of his thoughts. Determination made him pushed it out of his head. Zuko made his way to the throne room. There he found Azula sitting at her accustomed place. It was although she had never left her throne. Yet her eyes were alert as ever as they scanned the Prince's face.

"Morning Zuko. Did you sleep well?" Her voice seemed unconcerned.

"Yes. How are you this morning, sister?"

"Well. I slept better than I have in weeks. It seems that conquering suits me." Ty Lee and Mai appeared from the shadows behind the throne.

Mai nodded at Azula before speaking in her usual monotone. "You can say that again."

"Yes. Yes." Piped in Ty Lee clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh, hey Zuko. Want to see me do a cartwheel?" Zuko shifted back and forth awkwardly.

"Girls," said Azula coolly. "Let's save this reunion for another time." She adjusted her position on the throne. When she spoke again it was with a much brisker tone. "Zuko, Uncle taught you how to make tea. Correct?"

"What?" said Zuko taken aback.

"Tea, silly." Giggled Ty Lee. "You know. It's the drink that has hot water and leaves in it."

A frown creased Zuko's forehead. "I _know_ what tea is."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Right." She said.

This could have turned into something more ugly, but Azula wouldn't have it. Her former classmates were allowed to interrupt her because she knew they were loyal to her and only her. She had never trusted her brother. She only trusted her ability to manipulate him. However his mind was a difficult one to control. It irritated her to no end. Knowing this she broke into the conversation.

"So can you make the tea or not."

"Uncle taught me a little, but I'm not sure…" Azula cut him off.

"Good. There is a kitchen a little ways down the hall to the left. Be a dear and make some for us. I'm sure Mai is dying to know if you can actually cook."

Mai glared. "That's so old Azula. Let it go."

Another guard escorted Zuko out. While he appeared calm, Zuko was worried about what his sister had in store for him. This tea business was very strange. Perhaps she simply was trying to get some privacy. He doubted it however.

The large doors closed behind him. As they did so, Zuko could have sworn that he heard Ty Lee ask Mai why she was blushing.

Zuko made his way to the kitchen. As he stepped onto the stone tiled floor he saw the guard leaving him. So his sister no longer cared about his 'safety' did she. This made no sense to him. Azula was not the type of person who would just go from untrusting to trusting in a day.

After rummaging around and opening a few drawers, Zuko found that he now had enough supplies to begin. Placing the teapot on the counter, he poured some water into it. Now, to heat it. With a few deft strokes, Zuko had a small fire burning in his hands. Cupping the flames protectively he coaxed the warmth into the water. It bubbled and a light steam floated into the air. His uncle would be pleased to know that his teachings had paid off.

Zuko knew that he had a few moments before the water cooled off to the correct temperature. It was during this time that he was supposed to add the tea leaves. He examined the four murky glass containers. Popping the cork to the first he found green tea leaves. He almost chuckled. This was the Earth Kingdom after all. Turning to the next bottle he found rosehip and the next contained zhiyu. It was the contents of the final bottle that told him what Azula was up to. For within it was a small piles of leaves that he would recognize from anywhere. Deadly Nightshade. A few pieces of this would be fatal to anyone. Azula was clearly testing him. He whirled around and searched every nook and cranny for spies. Nothing.

Taking all four bottles in his hands, he thought back to what he had learned about this particular plant. Making up his mind, he began to pour small amounts of each ingredient into the teapot. _Show Azula. Show Azula._

When Zuko returned to the throne room with his pot of tea, the silence was nearly unbearable. Azula tapped her foot impatiently. Wordlessly Zuko poured the tea into the four cups that were now arranged on a small table in front of Azula. Mai and Ty Lee sat on each side of her.

Azula grabbed the cup closest to her. Breathing in, she inhaled the scent.

"Smells excellent Zuko. Why don't you try some yourself?" Her eyes glittered like daggers.

Zuko shrugged without comment. He picked up a cup and drank from it. It was tasty enough, but it oozed down Zuko's throat. He placed the cup down.

Azula through caution to the wind. "All of the tea, Zuko." She practically screamed. "I want you too drink all of it." And so he did. When Zuko was finished, looked his sister straight in the eye. There was an almost triumphant look on his face.

Looking like a cat that had lost its mouse Azula reluctantly drank her own tea, motioning Ty Lee and Mai to do the same. Zuko stood and bowed to his sister. Than he turned and left the chamber to return to his room.

The small bunch of zhiyu that rested on Zuko's tongue was quickly chewed and swallowed. The rare plant had amazing healing qualities. When the right amount was ingested it could weaken many poisons, including deadly nightshade. The already diluted tea contained only traces of the poisonous plant, but it would be enough to send the three girls into a state of confusion. It would dull their minds, leaving him in control.

It looked like he was going to be able to break Uncle out of jail sooner than he had planned. Zuko smiled. He looked into a small corner of his mind and found the reason he had joined forces with Azula in the first place. _Join Azula, Betray Azula._

_**Sleep Azula. **_

_**Sleep. Just like mother.**_

AN: I like Zuko. He's an interesting character. This was written because I couldn't help but wonder, while I was watching the finale, if he was up to something. Please Review.


End file.
